We Meet Again
by hana-to-mame
Summary: The Doctor thought the Master was dead. He was supposed to be dead. But one day the Master come to him, begging for one last favor.  Slash.  11/Simm!Master
1. Prologue

**We Meet Again (A Doctor Who fanfic)**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairing: 11/simm!Master**

**Summary: The Doctor thought the Master was dead. He was supposed to be dead. But one day the Master come to him, begging for one last favor.**

PROLOGUE

The Doctor joyfully traipsed into his TARDIS with Amy and Rory following close behind. The doors slammed shut as he pondered where to take them next. Not that they'd actually get there, but it was fun to think.

They'd narrowly escaped a tripe of Headless Harpies on planet Verpa One when they were rescued by the King of Rumronn. At his palace they were given medals to commemorate their bravery and then escorted back to the TARDIS by the royal guard.

"Where shall we go next?" The Doctor asked, not waiting for an answer before he started pounding away at the controls. "Forward or backwards? Up or down? Inside or outside?" he kept babbling, not paying attention to Amy and Rory's occasional comment.

Just as the TARDIS was about to quiver as she prepared to take off, all the lights turned off save the small green glow emanating from far below the controls. The harsh buzz of gadgetry and conversation died down to a low hum that consisted only of the sound of the living TARDIS.

"Doctor, what did you do, what's happening?" Amy asked, feigning annoyance.

"I'm not sure. Rory, hand me that globe thing at the monitor." the Doctor answered, holding his hand out in the almost darkness.

Rory just shook his head and began looking for anything that even remotely resembled a globe. Finding a small, orange, porous looking sphere which he was almost sure was not there seconds ago, he carefully picked it up and placed it in the Doctor's outstretched hand. "Here you go."

"Ah, thank you." the Doctor said, examining the globe. He held it with both hands high above his head, squinting as if he were trying to see through it. Then he held it in front of his face, blinked a few times, then alternated between closing one eye and opening the other, all the while moving the globe around.

Then an all too familiar voice was heard from an indeterminable source within the ship. "Ah, Doctor, we meet again."

As the voice reached the Doctor's ears, he dropped the globe, letting it semi-smash on the TARDIS's floor. "Please tell me that is _not_ who it sounds like." the Doctor said softly.

"What, who is it, Doctor?" Amy asked with minimal urgency.

"Why Doctor, you've got some new companions, I see. A man and a woman, how very naughty of you." the voice taunted, booming around them like an echo.

"I don't think I'm the naughty one, if you ask me." the Doctor responded, resolute in not letting the slightest bit of his fear become evident in his voice.

"Doctor, who is that?" Rory asked, sensing this was not a good situation.

"Won't you tell them who I am, Doctor?" the voice rang, piercing the Doctor's ears. "No? Oh, you wound me, Doctor. So, the children wish to know the name of the person in charge now, do they? Well kids, say hello to your Master."


	2. Chapter 1: Regular Bad Or Evil Bad?

**Chapter 1 - Regular Bad Or Evil Bad?**

**Posted 21 January 2011**

**A/N: sorry this has taken so long to be updated. I was focusing on my Drake & Josh fics because I wanted to finish them quickly. Now I can dedicate more time to this and update fairly regularly :D**

"Doctor, do you know who it is or don't you?" Amy said, looking at him with piercing eyes.

"Well, yes, I know who it is but the more pressing issue is _where_ he is and _what_ he wants with us." the Doctor said, looking around.

"Oh, Doctor," the Master's sarcastic voice rang out throughout the TARDIS again. "You aren't a very good baby sitter. Can't even teach your kiddies not to speak when the grown-ups are having a conversation."

"What do you want?" the Doctor yelled calmly. "I've got things to do, paces to see, and none of that includes you, so if you could kindly try to take over the world so I can stop you already..."

"My, my, my, crabby, are we, Doctor? What if I just want to mess with you?"

"Where are you?" the Doctor sounded confused, which surprised and scared Amy and Rory. "You can't be inside, I'd know. And you can't be outside because you shouldn't be allowed to transmit any signals in here. Which means you're somewhere in between." He looked around, trying to think of an explanation for this.

"You mean the one and only Doctor can't even locate his oldest friend?" The voice tsked.

"You're no longer my friend, and you know it. You lost that privilege long ago." the Doctor argued. "Where _are_ you? And how are you still alive? You should be dead. I saw you dying, draining all your life-force with that ridiculous electricity..."

"How I'm still alive is none of your business." the voice growled. "But you're in luck, because I've come to ask you a favor and if that is the payment you seek in return, I will have no choice but to tell you."

"What kind of favor?" The Doctor asked with a slight cringe. "And why is it so important?"

"I need you to hide me, Doctor. There's a bounty on my head and I'm coming to you for help."

"And why should I help you?" the Doctor asked even though he knew he had his own reasons.

"Because that's what you do, isn't it? Help those who need it, give them the chance to redeem themselves."

"You want to redeem yourself? _You_? I'm sorry but I find that hard to believe."

"I knew you would. That's why I'm prepared to do anything you ask to make you understand how serious I am."

The Doctor was wary. He wanted very much to help the Master. He'd wanted it for a long time. And now he had the opportunity to bring his former friend back into the light. But it all seemed so suspicious. And the Doctor had other reasons, other fears of having the Master in his TARDIS. "Tell me where you are, and I'll consider it."

"You sly devil, you. How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"Because I'm not like you."

"Touché, Doctor, I'm impressed. If you must know, I'm standing right outside the door."

"Amy, go open the door." the Doctor politely ordered her.

She gave him a sort of frightened, sort of annoyed glare and stepped lightly toward the doors. She pushed it open and there stood a man unfamiliar to her, the Master, with a blow horn. The device had a think, metal antenna, atop which a bright blue light was shining and an all too recognizable noise was softly screeching from within it.

He stepped inside and walked cautiously over to where the Doctor stood perfectly still. The Master handed him the blow horn and the Doctor inspected it.

"Is that... is that a sonic pulsator wired into the speakers?" the Doctor asked, slightly amazed and slightly afraid.

"What, you think you're the only one allowed to use sonic?" the Master retorted. "How do you think I was able to broadcast my voice into your TARDIS? I just tapped my pulsator into your screwdriver and sent my voice through the speaker circuits. Too easy, if you ask me, you should probably have better security."

"Who are you hiding from, Master?" the Doctor asked, setting the horn aside to be tinkered with later.

"Master?" Amy asked. "That's a little kinky, Doctor."

The Doctor's face acquired a light shade of red. "That's his name. He's another Timelord." he said, still giving the Master an untrusting look.

"I thought you said there weren't any more Timelords." Rory said.

"Yeah, well, there aren't, but you can't really count him. I thought he was dead. He might even _be _dead, you never know with him."

"So, is he a good guy or a bad guy?" Amy whispered quickly.

The Doctor just gave her the you-won't-like-the-answer-to-that-question face.

"Is he just regular bad or is he like _evil_ bad?" Rory asked.

Again, the Doctor's only response was that face.

"Oh no." Amy and Rory both said together.

"Want me to clobber him?" Amy asked. "I bet I could take him."

"I could help, yeah?" Rory said. "We could sneak up behind him and..."

"There will be no clobbering!" the Doctor said a bit louder than he intended.

"Uh, I _can_ hear you, just so you know." the Master said.

The three of them turned to look at him.

"Right." the Doctor said. "Like I said, no clobbering. Master you're welcome to stay here but you are not to leave this area of the TARDIS until I can find somewhere better to put you. Amy and Rory, you are not to go near him. And you're not allowed to talk to him without asking first."

"Do I have to ask permission to talk to them?" the Master asked.

"Yes." the Doctor said after glaring at him.

"What will happen if I don't?"

"I will kick you out of the TARDIS. I mean it."

"Whatever."

"Doctor," Amy said, "can I speak with you in private?"

The Doctor was about to ask her why, but saw the you'd-better-come-here-right-now look she was giving him. "Fine. Rory, you keep an eye on the Master. And no talking, either of you." he pointed at them.

Amy and the Doctor stepped off to the side, far enough away so that Rory and the Master couldn't hear them.

"Doctor, what's going on? You were totally freaked when you heard his voice, you told us he's evil, and then you say he can stay in the TARDIS! Please tell me you have a good reason for letting him in here!" Amy demanded.

"I don't really have a good reason. He asked for my help, so I have to help him." the Doctor reasoned.

"You don't _help_ the bad guys, Doctor! You help the _good_ guys! What if he tries to kill us?" Amy was worried.

"He won't try to kill you." the Doctor smiled. "He's more into torture. He'll only kill you if you're in his immediate way."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"That's all I have."

"Wait a minute... you said something about having been friends..." Amy tried to remember exactly what he said.

"Yes, we were friends a _very_ long time ago, but he changed, and we haven't been friends for quite a while."

"So that's what this is about? You can't let your friend get hurt, even if he's not your friend anymore?" She was trying to understand.

"Yeah. That's good, let's go with that." the Doctor said as he spun around to walk back to the Master and Rory.

"No, no, no... there's more to it than that." Amy said, a far-fetched yet totally possible idea popping into her head. "Could it be that the Doctor actually fancies this Master bloke?"

"Me? Fancy the Master? I don't think so. Why would you say a thing like that?" the Doctor babbled.

"Oh, so it's true! You _do_ like him! Aw, my sweet little Doctor's in love."

"I am _not_ in love with him! I'll admit, maybe I have a bit of a... crush... on him. I have since we were children, it's no big deal, really."

"Not a big deal?" Amy gasped. "This is a huge deal! Wait till I tell Rory..."

"No! You're not telling anyone!" the Doctor said.

"What? Why not? Don't you want to have his..."

"Please don't finish that sentence." the Doctor cupped his hand over her mouth. "No one is going to tell anyone anything, got it?"

Amy nodded.

"Good." the Doctor said. "I want to help him and send him on his way. That's how things are supposed to be and I like them that way."

"Fine." Amy pouted when he took his hand off her mouth. "But don't come crying to me when he leaves and you regret not doing anything while he was here." she walked back to her husband.

The Doctor followed her and spoke to the Master. "So, you never did say who you're hiding from. Who's after you and what did you do to upset them?"

"Have you no faith in me, Doctor?" the Master asked, acting hurt.

The Doctor just stared at him, expecting an answer.

"Fine. If you must know, I took a carrot out of the Mystic Gardens of Pleof and now the Pleoners are after me because apparently that is a bad thing." the Master said with a shrug.

"Are you mad?" the Doctor asked, then thought better. "Well, of course you are, but the Mystic Gardens of Pleof? You know you're not supposed to walk on the burning grasses without a license, and picking something from the soil is punishable by death!"

"How was I to know that?"

"There are signs _everywhere_. Really, you're just as much trouble now as you were when we were children. You're lucky you found me when you did, the Pleoners will stop at nothing to... wait, how _did_ you find me?"

"I've been carrying around a sample of your DNA for a couple hundred years now. When used with the correct machinery, it can tell me when you're coming near, and it can draw you closer. How do you think you ended up on Verpa One?"

"Where did you find sophisticated techno... oh, I don't care. Just stay out of my way and we won't have any trouble." the Doctor said, beginning to fiddle with the controls as he set off to take Amy, Rory, and his new companion on another adventure.


	3. Chapter 2: Amy Spills The Beans

**Chapter 2 - Amy Spills The Beans**

**Posted 27 January 2011**

"So, Master," the Doctor said, trying to sound casual but coming off more as indifferent, "may I ask why you haven't tried to hurt any of us yet? I appreciate it and all, but I wish you'd just get it over with, I'm not in the mood for suspense."

"I'm not going to do anything." the Master said coldly.

"I _don't_ believe you."

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"Are you... _pouting_?" the Doctor asked, stepping close and really looking at him.

"Of course not! I was just agreeing with you." The Master leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Ok, really now, why aren't you misbehaving?"

"Like I'm gonna tell_ you_!" The Master almost spat.

"Who else would you tell? You tell me everything, every facet of your evil plans, every devious thought that makes you giddy while I cringe, every possible guilt trip you can come up with! You always tell me. So what's different?"

"A lot of things." The Master looked reminiscent. He took a moment to glare at the two humans standing just a few feet away, to whom he hadn't even been properly introduced.

The Doctor noticed. "Is the Master... shy?" He asked the question almost fondly.

"I don't even know who they are. You expect me to tell my story in front of two drooling apes?"

"You've done it thousands of times!"

"I _knew_ those apes."

"You... want me to introduce you to my companions? I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Doctor, I'm already in your TARDIS and they're standing three feet away from me. If I want to hurt them, I will, whether I know them or not."

"I don't understand you." The Doctor was a man who could understand anything and everything. But when it came to the Master, he didn't understand a damned thing.

"That's the point." the Master said with another sigh.

"Fine. These are Amy and Rory, a married couple who has been traveling with me for a while now. Amy, Rory, this is the Master, whom I have known my entire life. Better?"

"Much."

The Doctor waited for him to say something else. But he didn't. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"_Well_, aren't you going to tell me what you're going to do?"

"I already told you I'm not going to do _anything_."

The Doctor smacked his face into his palms. "Why do I even bother?"

"I have to use the bathroom." the Master said softly.

"Of course you do." The Doctor didn't know whether or not the Master really had to use the bathroom, or if it was part of some grand plan, but he figured he'd better let him go either way so he could just get on with it. "One of you, show him where the bathroom is."

Amy and Rory looked at each other. Rory appeared to be terribly frightened, so Amy volunteered. "I'll take him." she said, raising her hand a little.

She walked him to the general area of a rest room and showed him where to go. But before letting him do his business, she started speaking to him. "So, 'Master', where does your name come from?"

"You're not supposed to talk to me." the Master said in warning, but flashed a devious little smile.

"I know the only reason you wanted to get away from the Doctor was so you could talk to one of us. And anyway, I don't always do exactly what the Doctor says. I'm about to do something else he told me not to right now, in fact." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"When he and I spoke 'privately' he told me something he thinks you shouldn't know. But I'm going to tell you anyway because I think it's cute."

"Cute?"

"The Doctor has a crush on you."

"A crush? On _me_? Why the dirty little..." The Master made an amused face. "He's done a very good job of hiding it from me..."

"So... you feel the same?" Amy said devilishly.

"Well, I... why would I tell you if I did?"

"Because I have one of those faces that just makes people want to tell me things." Amy said, trying to coax the truth out of him.

"Fine, it's not like I have any reason _not_ to tell you. I like him."

"_Just_ like him?"

"Ok, so maybe it's more than like, but I never thought it mattered. Hey," he spoke so low it almost sounded like a growl, "why aren't you afraid of me?"

"The Doctor said you were evil, but you don't seem evil."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Sometimes."

"I can see why the Doctor travels with you. You talk too much."

"Whoah, boy, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, I meant it as a compliment." the Master gave her one of his dazzling smiles.

"Fine, then." Amy said, not sure if she believed him or not. "Is that why you sought him out, then? To renounce your evil ways, tell him how you feel, and make sweet love until you just can't take it anymore?"

The Master raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose on the exhale. "Do all Earth women think that way?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, no, that is not what I'm doing here."

"Then what is it you really want? You can't just need a place to hide. You're evil, surely you could have thought up an escape plan."

"Yes, well, I didn't completely lie, I _do _need his help, but I slowly but surely have already 'renounced my evil ways' as you put it. I mean, I still do bad things, but I... well, this part of the conversation, I'm afraid, is reserved for the Doctor only. Suffice it to say that I just want my friend back while I still have the chance." The Master sounded very somber.

Amy noticed the change in his voice but didn't mention it. "Do you plan on pursuing him?"

"No, I'm afraid even if he has a crush on me, it's too late for us."

"Why?"

"I told you, I can only tell _him _that."

"Darn." Amy snapped her fingers in defeat. "Men on men are _so_ hot."

The Master actually laughed. "That, I can agree with."

Amy's face went a little red. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, and only realized she did when the Master laughed. "Well, the Doctor is probably wondering what's happened to us. We should go back to him."

"I suppose." the Master conceded, following Amy back to the Doctor.

The Doctor eyed them suspiciously as they returned. "You two took an awful long time. Everything ok?" he asked sort of sarcastically.

"All good." Amy said.

"Peachy." the Master replied.

"Amy, Rory, I've landed us on a dust planet inhabited only by organisms in the first stages of life." he read aloud as he resumed looking at his screen. "It appears to have been static for thousands of years, no evolution, no dominant species, anything. Shall we take a look?"

"Don't you think that sounds kind of... boring?" Rory pointed out.

"Let's go." Amy quickly grabbed her husband and hauled him to the door. "I'll go with Rory, and you two can go together. Meet back here soon!" she yelled loudly as she and Rory bounded out of the TARDIS.

"Well, looks like we're stuck with each other." the Master said, sounding almost flirtatious.

"It would seem so." the Doctor said, walking to the door which was hanging wide open. "Well," he said, looking back at the Master who hadn't followed, "are you coming or not?"

The Master found it hard to resist at least hinting at a smile as he ran out of the TARDIS behind the Doctor.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is kind of... bad. I'm sort of out of practice with this haha. But I swear, we'll get to the good stuff next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 3: No Matter What

**Chapter 3 - No Matter What**

**Posted 29 January 2011**

**A/N: Ok, so I received a review asking me not to have the master/doctor romance, and I just have to say that the slash is most definitely staying. I don't know where the idea that it's "wrong" came from, but it certainly is not. Also, the 11/Simm romance is kinda the whole point to this story, so if I took that out, I wouldn't even be writing this. So, for all you slash fans out there, worry not, the slash will remain. And although the summary for the story clearly says this is slash, I will make the warning again. THERE IS SLASH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! Kay thanks :D  
**

The Master strolled a good distance behind the Doctor, not wanting to invade his space. They didn't talk. Every once in a while the Doctor would glance back to check if he was still following, but mostly he just kept trudging forward, blasting his sonic screwdriver at anything he thought seemed out of the ordinary and occasionally pulling some other contraptions out of his infinitely spacious pockets.

The silence was broken when the Doctor spied a large sunflower-like plant. "Master, what do you suppose this is?"

"What are you asking me for?" the Master spat.

"Well, you're here. And I think I've figured something out, but I can't be sure unless I talk about it."

"Can't you just talk to yourself?"

"Of course I can! It's one of the trillions of useful skills I've acquired throughout my incredibly long life, but why should I bother when there is someone standing a mere ten feet away. Speaking of which, why are you so far away? I don't have cooties." the Doctor winked.

That caught the Master a bit off balance. "I didn't want to crowd you."

"Well, you won't, now come here and examine this plant with me."

"If I must." the Master sighed, but he was really quite happy that the Doctor had invited him to come closer. It was a nice feeling.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's a sunflower."

"Exactly!" the Doctor shouted and stooped down, examining the slightly exposed roots of the flower.

"Doctor, there are sunflowers all over the universe. There isn't anything special about..." he glanced down at the roots. "What is that?" he said, a little intrigued.

"It's just what it looks like. A parietal lobe." The Doctor reached down and gently ran a finger over the soft, fleshy roots.

"This sunflower has a brain?"

"Indeed." the Doctor said, not taking his eyes off the base of the plant. "Granted, it's only a partial brain, it processes sensory information, not thought, but even that is amazing."

"A flower with a nervous system. Brilliant." the Master said, forgetting himself for a moment.

"Isn't it?" the Doctor looked up at the Master at the same time he did.

They locked eyes for a moment before the Master spoke.

"I've missed this."

"What?"

"You, me, finding new and exciting things together. I miss having you as my friend."

"Well, it hasn't exactly been a picnic for me, you know."

"I'm sorry." The Master never thought he'd be able to say those words. Even as he contemplated trying to rekindle his friendship with the Doctor, he never thought he'd be able to admit he was sorry. Not because he was too proud, but because he was so sure it didn't mean anything; he was convinced his apology was worthless because it couldn't right all the wrong he'd done.

"And you know what I'm going to say." the Doctor said as he stood.

"Yes, but you shouldn't. I don't deserve it. Not yet."

"But that doesn't mean it isn't true. I always forgive you in the end, Master. For some reason, I am unable to do otherwise." the Doctor admitted, looking at him with a pondering eye.

_I can guess the reason_, the Master thought to himself. "I won't take that for granted anymore, Doctor."

"Why does it suddenly feel like you're on my side and _not_ trying to work against me?"

"Because for the first time in a long time, it's true."

"You swear? This isn't part of some huge scheme to kill me and take over the universe?"

"If I was still like that, do you think I would have been able to go this long without hurting someone or _at least_ calling someone a name?"

"Probably not." the Doctor was skeptical.

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to trust me. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just need your help."

"With what?"

"I'll explain later, we've got time. We should keep looking around, see what else we can find."

"I think we're actually done here."

"But we didn't figure out why this planet is stuck in stasis."

"Wrong! This flower has a brain. It's obviously the dominant life form." the Doctor said, plucking a petal from the flower and sniffing it. "Which is why evolution is at a stand-still. Plants take a much longer time to evolve than animals, making it appear that the planet is in stasis. A bit off your game, are you, Master?"

"I am a little preoccupied at the moment, yes." the Master answered without hesitation, baffling the Doctor.

"We should find Amy and Rory and get back to the TARDIS."

"Why are you traveling with a _married_ couple, Doctor? Isn't that somewhat... awkward, I mean, you know... don't they ever want _alone time_?"

The Doctor made a disgusted face. "Yes, but they get _plenty_ of alone time. But I don't want to think about that. They're my friends."

"They're lucky." the Master said, letting every ounce of truth come through as he did.

"You know, Master... now that you're here... if I can actually trust you one day, we may be able to patch up our friendship eventually."

"I'd like that." the Master admitted. "But hopefully we can do it soon. I won't be with you long."

"You're leaving soon?" the Doctor said, almost a tiny bit sad.

"Yeah."

"How soon?"

"Couple of weeks."

"Why didn't you come back sooner? You know, no matter what..."

"Save it, Doctor, we don't need to have this talk now. We've got enough time for that."

"We're Timelords. We've got enough time for everything."

"I don't mean the universe's time. I mean _my_ time, my personal timeline. I can't stay here for more than a couple of weeks, no matter where we are in time."

"Why not?"

"I will tell you everything, Doctor, I promise. Just not right now. For now I just need to get used to the idea of you _not_ being my enemy."

"But I thought you said..."

"I did, and you've no reason to worry, but... well, you'll find out soon enough."

"Whenever you're ready to tell me, Master. But I don't want to waste any time if you're leaving. Through everything, I've always hoped there would still be some morsel of our friendship left. You know that, don't you?"

"I do now. And thanks, that means a lot to me."

"So, to the TARDIS?"

"To the TARDIS." the Master agreed and walked side-by-side with the Doctor as they went in search of his missing companions.


	5. Chapter 4: Completely Honest

**Chapter 4: Completely Honest**

**Posted 1 February 2011**

**A/N: I think I'm going out on a limb here, but would any of you happen to be fans of Big Time Rush? If you are, I will be posting a new story in that fandom within the week, so if you're interested, please check it out. And, of course, I've written for a small variety of fandoms so please feel free to browse my profile for something you might like or pm me a recommendation :D  
**

"You know, Master," the Doctor started as they searched for his friends, "I don't mean to sound forceful, but we probably won't have much of a chance to really talk once we meet back up with Amy and Rory. If there's something you'd like to say while we have some privacy, now would be a good time. But honestly, if you want to wait... the last thing I want to do is push you."

"Maybe you're right." the Master said, sounding defeated. "I should tell you everything now."

"Only if you want to."

"I don't think I have much of a choice." the Master admitted, and was almost shocked when the Doctor didn't begin a rant on always having a choice. "Maybe we should sit down in the shade somewhere. This could take a while."

"How about over there, under that tree." the Doctor pointed to a large, leafy tree, under which a hefty expanse of shade covered the ground.

The Master nodded and began walking toward the tree, smiling to himself as the Doctor walked beside him. They sat on the ground, which was made up of rather sizable grains of sand. Brown, black, grey, white, they all mixed together to form the sand.

"So... I guess I just need to be honest. I need you. I need your help. With so many things."

"Why me?"

"Oh, there are a lot of reasons." the Master said, dejected. "But the main one is because you're my friend. Or, you were at least. I don't have anyone else to turn to, but even if I did, I'd still come to you."

"Even though we've been enemies for this long?"

"Obviously."

"It's a good thing it's me, I don't know anyone else who would put up with you the way I do."

"I know. So, does that mean there really is hope for us to be friends again?"

"There has always been hope, Master. I already told you, even with all we've been through, I never forgot how much we cared about each other."

"We did, didn't we?" the Master chuckled. "And then I ruined it. The stupid _drums_. Which brings me to the first thing we need to talk about."

"They're gone, I presume?"

"No, no they're not gone."

"But, I thought they were what was making you do those horrible things?" the Doctor said, wanting more than anything to just understand this man he's known for so long.

"They were. They are. Ever since you broke the link, they've been slowing down, becoming softer. They're disappearing."

"That's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Of course it is." the Master said a little too quickly. "It's been letting me become myself again, gradually giving me my sanity back so that I don't go insane from losing them too quickly. I'm able to feel guilt, which keeps the drums in check. Sometimes I get confused and say things that sound evil, but they're empty threats, I never mean them. Only once in a while do I become so overwhelmed to the point where I have to act out."

"You sound disappointed." the Doctor was happy to hear the Master was finding himself and distinguishing it from the person the drums turned him into.

"I am a little. Not because I want to be evil, but because the drums have become so integrated into my life that... well..." the Master mustered up what little courage he could and stared into the Doctor's eyes. They were unfamiliar in that he'd just met this new regeneration, but so very familiar that he could see right to his core. This was the Doctor, the little boy he'd befriended and the man he'd betrayed. "When the drums end, Doctor... so do I."

"End?"

The Master breathed a deep yet very unsatisfying breath. And he did something on impulse, unable to stop himself with the seriousness of the moment. They were friends. Regardless of what happened, regardless of all the years of fighting and hatred, they still cared about each other so much. And the Master knew that. So he reached his arms out and took the Doctor's hands in his.

He tried breathing again, but this left him even less calm than the last, so he decided he just had to say it. "I'm dying, Doctor."

"What?" the Doctor said, sadder than the Master imagined he would be. "You..."

"I'm so sorry, Doctor. But that's the real reason I'm here. I mean, I really did steal that carrot and the Pleoners really were after me but... I just used that as an excuse to get to you." the Master blinked, trying to hold off the tears for a few more minutes. "I'm afraid the drums are almost gone, and I don't want to die without making things right with you."

"You're sure? When the drums stop..."

"I'm sure. When the drums stop, so do my hearts, and it's all over for me."

"So that's what you mean when you say you can't stay with me."

"Yes." the Master hung his head.

"Will you stay until then or... are you going to leave before it happens."

"I'm not sure yet."

"Please stay."

"You sure you want me to?"

"Absolutely. Please? Promise you'll stay until... until the very end."

"I promise." The Master sniffed, unable to continue to hide how much pain he felt.

The Doctor scooted closer and spoke softly. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I wasn't ready. I was so unstable, Doctor... I didn't want to risk hurting you, not if I was trying to make up with you."

"I have an idea." the Doctor said, making the decision hastily. "I want to forget about our past. Most of it, anyway. Everything between the beginning of the drums and now, I want to put it aside. I don't want there to be any resentment or guilt. Not if you only have a short time left. I'm your friend, ok, and you're mine, just like we were when we were young."

"You want to pretend I wasn't a monster?"

"Yes. It hurt... having to live knowing we weren't friends anymore. Living without you, and having to _fight_ my best friend. But I don't care about that now. All that matters is that you're here and you need me and I'm here for you."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"It's already done. I want your last moments to be good ones, spent with someone you know won't ever give up on you, no matter what." The Doctor meant every word coming out of his mouth. But he had a hard time choosing the next ones. He wanted to confess to the Master that he's had feelings for him for a long time. He was getting sort of a vibe from the Master telling him he felt the same, but he couldn't be sure. And he didn't want to ruin the friendship they'd just rebuilt by telling him if he didn't feel the same. But he didn't want to miss his chance to be with him either. "I want you to be with someone who loves you."

The Master stared at him. The Doctor was not one who used such phrases very often. So it must have meant what he really hoped it meant. "Loves me?"

"Yeah. Master, since you're bearing your soul to me, I think it's only fair that I be completely honest as well. I've always... felt that if you hadn't been taking away from me, we would have not only stayed friends, but we would have become so much more..."

"Really?" the Master asked, finding it almost impossible to believe.

"Really."

"I thought we would have as well. I was looking forward to it, actually."

"How about we start, then?" the Doctor suggested. "I've never cared about wasting time before, but... Master I missed you so much..."

"You'd really be ok? Jumping into this, only to have it taken away from you in the end?" the Master whispered, squinting through his teary eyes.

"How can I not? I want this. I want _you_, no matter how long we can be together."

"But, Doctor... I know you said you wanted to forget... but are you really sure you can do that?"

"I can. For you. You don't know how hard I tried to think of ways to save you. And now that I have you back... I can't just give up on you. I know you said you need me, but I need you too. I've never needed anyone else in my entire life. That's why I never stopped you, because that meant killing you, and I'd rather watch you destroy everything around us than kill you."

"So I'm the exception." the Master whispered, having finally discovered the Doctor's weak spot: him.

"You always have been."

"Is it... is it ok if I kiss you?"

"It's more than ok." the Doctor said, leaning forward to match the Master's efforts.

Their lips touched faintly as they tested each other out. The Master felt the Doctor's soft, full lips lock sweetly against his own, wishing this could have happened a few hundred years ago. As they pulled their lips apart, the Doctor wrapped his arms around the Master, bringing him in for a gentle hug.

"Oh, Doctor," the Master said, finally letting his tears fall on the Doctor's shoulder, "I hate that this is all we have. That this is all I have to offer you, this dying man who's hurt you for so long. But I'm so glad we get to have this. I'm sorry the drums took me away. All I ever wanted was you."

"Don't think about that." the Doctor said calmly, rubbing his back. "I don't care about that anymore. All I want now is for us to be happy together for as long as we can." the Doctor kissed him tenderly again, showing the Master he meant it.

"Are you absolutely, _positively_ sure?"

"It's too late now." the Doctor said, patting the Master's head. "We can't turn back. And I don't want to."


	6. Chapter 5: Alone Time

**Chapter 5: Alone Time**

**Posted 4 February 2011**

The Doctor and the Master were alone in the TARDIS. They'd just dropped Amy and Rory off back on Earth. The Doctor promised to come back for them in five minutes, but there was no telling how much time would elapse in his own life before those five minutes were up.

He was determined to make the Master's last few weeks special.

"Where would you like to go, Master?"

"I don't know." the Master answered, staring at the Doctor. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He'd loved the Doctor for so long and had lost all hope. But now they were together again and he was so happy, except he knew he'd be leaving it all behind. Soon. "Somewhere neither of us has ever been before. Somewhere that can be... ours..."

"Ok." the Doctor said, understanding. He couldn't help but think maybe they were rushing into this. But if they didn't rush, the Master would be gone before they had a chance to build up to it. So for once he pushed all the second thoughts out of his head completely, and devoted his entire brain to thinking up ways to make the Master happy. Of course, he also tried to think of ways to save him, but he knew this would be the one thing he would never be able to do. For the Doctor, nothing is impossible. Except keeping the ones he loves.

"And... someplace with no humans." the Master added meekly. "I can't stand to look at them. It hurts... to think of what I did..."

The Doctor saw that the Master was on the verge of a break down. He rushed over and hugged him, pressing the Master's head against his chest and just letting him cry.

He felt the Master's arms wrap around him, fingers clinging to the fabric of his shirt. The Master's tears soaked through, dampening the Doctor's skin. But neither of them were embarrassed about it. There was no time for that.

The Doctor easily and willingly accepted his role as protector. Not that the Master was weak, just that he needed someone to keep him whole, someone to stay by his side and let him know he didn't have to face this alone.

And the Master didn't mind being the protected. He enjoyed it, in fact. Having someone he could touch, a solid rock he could hold onto, yet a soft pillow that was ready to catch him safely at any time and from any height. He liked that it was the Doctor. Loved it, in fact. And he wasn't ashamed to be crying in his arms. He knew the Doctor wasn't annoyed with him or hating him in any way, he was just there for him. Letting him cry because that's all he needed right now.

"Alright. No humans." the Doctor said sweetly as he held the Master tighter. As soon as the Master's breathing returned to normal and the tears stopped flowing, he pulled away ever so slightly to look at him. His eyes were shining sadly, the remaining tears causing light to reflect off of them and amplify the fear and pain they harbored.

The Doctor lifted a hand and brushed the tears away. "I promise. We won't go anywhere that's going to bring up bad memories for you. We'll go somewhere safe. Somewhere you don't have to worry about anything ever again."

"Thanks." the Master sniffed and tried to smile.

When the Doctor saw the attempted smile was more sad than happy, he grabbed his chin and brought him in for a rough kiss. He backed him up against the TARDIS wall, determined to put at least a shred of a real smile on his face.

He heard the Master moan, knowing he was accomplishing his goal.

"You," the Master said with a grin after the kiss ended, "are an extremely... talented kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself." the Doctor said, glad that the Master seemed to be over his break down.

The Master's smile shined brightly for a few seconds, and then lost some of its luster as he bit his lip in thought. "Doctor... there's something else I should tell you..."

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, worried.

"You know... when I told you I could only stay for a couple weeks... I lied." the Master admitted, feeling guilty.

"So... we have more time together?" the Doctor asked in a happy yet confused voice.

"No."

"Please don't let that mean what I think it does..." the Doctor said, his eyebrows making a sad arch above his eyes.

"I'm afraid so... I'm sorry. I just... I didn't want you to freak out right away. I wasn't going to tell you because I felt so bad... but... now I feel bad for lying to you and I'm so sorry, Doctor."

"How long _do_ we have?"

"A few days." the Master said, hanging his head.

"A few days." the Doctor repeated the words in a low voice.

"Doctor, if this changes anything... I still want us to be friends... I..."

"Shh." the Doctor ran a finger over the Master's lips before kissing them lightly again. "It doesn't change anything about the way I feel about you. All it means is... we'll have to fit a whole lifetime of romance into a few days."

"We can do that?"

"If we can't, I don't know anyone who could."

"Doctor... I find it hard to believe I haven't yet told you I love you." the Master's words came cautiously.

And they were received eagerly. "I was just thinking the same thing." the Doctor said, lifting the Master into his arms bridal-style. "I love you too, Master. I have since we were children. And every step along the way, every time I had to fight you... I just... fell in love with you all over again because I knew you'd come back to me one day. And we'd have each other. Even if it is only for a few days..."

"So, you're not mad that I lied to you?" the Master asked sadly. He was sure the Doctor would be upset. Not that he could really blame him.

"No. I was for a minute... but I can't stay mad at you. I love you too much and I don't want to waste any time fighting."

"So... what do we do now?" the Master asked, at a loss.

"I've got an idea." the Doctor said, carrying the Master deep into the halls of the TARDIS. He watched his new lover's eyes as they twinkled with curiosity.

He took him to the biggest bedroom he knew of. Loving the spark of realization on the Master's face, he carefully laid him down on top of the covers. He stretched out next to him and kissed his forehead. He took the knotting of fingers in his hair as permission to proceed.


	7. Chapter 6: This Is Real, Right?

**Chapter 6: This Is Real, Right?**

**Posted 8 February 2011**

**A/N: This is just a short little chapter to bridge between the last one and the next one, as they seemed to not fit so well together. Please enjoy :D**

The Master was laying naked in the Doctor's bed, covered only by the Doctor's also naked body. They'd been cuddling in silence for hours after the noisy passion they'd engaged themselves in.

The silence was finally broken as the Master spoke.

"Doctor... this is real, right?" His eyes quickly became damp.

"Of course it is." the Doctor said soothingly. "I don't think anyone could dream up all we did." he added jokingly.

The Master chuckled as he twirled a lock of the Doctor's hair. "That's not what I meant. I meant _this_. You really wanted that to happen, right? You didn't just do it because you felt like you had to or..."

"Master, there's no doubt in my mind that we _both_ wanted that. I swear." the Doctor held the Master's face close, forcing him to see the honesty in his smile. "I'm not pretending. I wouldn't do that. Not to you."

"I know." The Master smiled guiltily. "I just get doubtful you know... when good things happen to me."

"Well, you shouldn't." the Doctor said. "I love you."

The Master's smile brightened as he said, "I love you too."

"And we have all of time and space waiting for us. So would you do me the honor of exploring it with me?" the Doctor asked gentlemanly.

"Absolutely. Have you thought of anywhere to take me, yet?"

"I have. The Jumper System."

"What?" the Master sat up, eyes wide.

"You heard me." the Doctor said giddily.

"I... I can't believe I forgot... We always used to dream about going there when we were young."

"I know. I just thought of it as I was going through all my memories of the times we used to spend together."

"You're serious? You're taking me to the Jumper System?"

"I know, it's not the most romantic place but... it's somewhere we've always wanted to go and now that we're together again... it only seems fitting that we go."

"Doctor... that's... perfect..." the Master was stunned. He hadn't thought of his childhood fantasies of the Jumper System in so long. But hearing the Doctor mention it brought it all back. The one place they'd promised to visit together. It was supposed to be the first thing they did once they were allowed to travel on their own. And now it would be. And it it would most likely be their last.


	8. Chapter 7: The Jumper System

**Chapter 7: The Jumper System**

**Posted 12 February 2011**

Upon arriving at the entrance of the Jumper System, the Master took one last look at the TARDIS. He knew, he could feel it, that he would never see her or any other TARDIS again. It was a fact. And he couldn't fight it. All he could do was acknowledge it and move on.

The Jumper System is a fantasy land for space travelers. A solar system of just three planets and a moderately small sun, it had the largest number of populations of unique species of any solar system in the universe.

This popular vacation spot was a three day journey. Travelers spent one day on each planet, learning about and experiencing the many wonders of the Jumper System. The Master and the Doctor had wanted to go there since they'd heard about it in school so very many years ago.

The Doctor currently had the Master pressed up against the doors of the TARDIS, kissing him fiercely as they prepared themselves to go outside.

They'd landed on the first planet of the Jumper System just over twenty minutes ago, but have yet to make it out of the ship.

The Master could hardly believe what was happening to him. Here he was, in the Doctor's TARDIS, kissing the hell out of the man he's loved all his life.

"Doctor," the Master said with a silly smile, "as much as I'd love to stay here all day and do this... I really want to go outside."

The Doctor laughed and grabbed the Master's hand. "Ok. I want to go too. I've been waiting all my life to come here with you."

Once outside, they looked on in amazement at the planet before them. Deep blue grass spread out before them.

They joined a group that was getting ready to go on the tour.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter was super short and I apologize. I swear longer and better ones **_**are**_** coming. I just need to figure out what I'm going to have happen here, so if you have any ideas I would really love to hear them! Also, it might be a week or two until I update any of my stories. I'm not abandoning them or anything, but I just found out that I probably won't be able to afford to go to college, so I'm kind of at a loss for inspiration right now. I'll find my muse eventually, but I'm gonna take some time off to figure a few things out.**


	9. Chapter 8: Three Days Grace

**Chapter 8: Three Days Grace**

**Posted 5 March 2011**

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to write. For some reason, I just couldn't get into it. I've been focusing on my other stories I have going right now and this one kind of just slipped my mind. I hope this makes up for it though. I'm going to skim over the description of the planets and stuff because any way I write it sounds terribly boring and I just want to get to the romance lol. And please excuse any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and I didn't even go back and reread this again because I just wanted to post it asap.**

The Jumper System was a three day tour. And the Master was desperately hoping he could last long enough to see it all. He didn't want to tell the Doctor, but he could feel himself slipping away ever so slightly. His head was feeling lighter, and he wasn't able to breathe too deeply. But that didn't worry him too much. As long as he had the Doctor there, holding his hand and telling him he loved him, everything was fine.

The first planet was so beautiful, it was hard to believe it was real, even for the pair of Timelords. Blue grass covered the ground as far as they could see. Trees were so tall no one had ever seen the tops. Wildlife more diverse than on any other planet. The oceans flowed and waved.

There were even guided diving trips in the ocean so you could see the marine life up close. But the Doctor and Master opted instead to admire the sun shining so brightly in the sky. There were delicate white clouds peppering the sky, but not so many as to obstruct the view.

"I can't believe how amazing this looks." the Master said, looking up.

"I know. And it's even better with you here to share it with me."

"Alright, you sap." the Master said. "But yeah, I get where you're coming from. I would never have dreamed of coming here with anyone else. Even when I... wasn't myself."

"I'm so glad I have you back."

"I know." the Master smiled shyly. "It feels so good. To be with you again. Not fighting. If I had to endure all those years as a raving lunatic, I'm glad the Universe is sparing me this time with you. Not that it puts it right, but it makes up for it in a way."

"I'm really worth that much to you?"

"You most definitely are."

The Doctor smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"What was that for?" the Master asked.

"No reason. I just love you."

Suddenly, a loud voice rang out from hidden speakers. "Attention visitors. The tour of the first planet of the Jumper System is coming to an end. Please board the shuttle to the second planet."

"That's us." the Doctor said.

X

The second planet was shrouded in darkness. It was nighttime. Meaning that the first day of the tour was coming to a close. The Doctor collected his key card to the hotel room that was included in the tour package. They would be spending the night on the second planet before actually getting to see it.

"This is the end of day two for us." the Master said sadly.

"How many do you think we have left?"

"I'd rather not think about it." the Master admitted, feeling scared for the first time in his life. He really didn't want to die. Not now. Not when everything was so perfect. "I don't want to go."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around him and cuddled him safely in his arms. "I know. I don't want you to either. I love you so much."

"It's so unfair. I'm glad to have this time with you but I want more. I don't want to abandon you."

"Don't worry about that." the Doctor said softly. "I'll admit... it's going to be very hard for me to let you go. I don't think I'll ever accept it when you're actually gone. But I'm grateful to have this time, however short."

"Who would have thought, a Timelord grateful for time." the Master wondered aloud.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know... this room does come with a perfectly good bed..."

"I am getting pretty tired." the Master played dumb.

The Doctor frowned. That wasn't what he meant.

"I'm kidding." the Master said with a smirk. "I'm not tired at all."

"I can change that."

X

The next morning, a wake up call was delivered to their room and they were shuffled out to tour the second planet.

This one was covered in teeny tiny flowers instead of grass. There were no other plants, just the flower of every color combination imaginable. There were a lot of small animals living in itty bitty caves. Rare insect species dwelled under the flowers in a hidden society all their own. And the sky was a magnificent orange color.

"Reminds me of home." the Master said, not really expecting anyone to hear him.

"Me too."

"Do you miss it?"

"I used to." the Doctor said absently.

"What changed your mind?"

"You. Now that I have you, my home isn't a planet or a galaxy. It's just wherever you are."

"You could land anyone with a like like that."

"I don't want just anyone."

The Master shook his head and smiled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"A kiss would be nice right about now."

The Master sighed and cupped his lover's face, pulling him forward for a long smooch. "How was that?"

"People are staring." the Doctor said with a giggle.

"Let them stare. As if they've never seen a couple in love before."

Continuing to tour the planets, the two Timelords sampled some of the indigenous cuisine. It was different. Much more different than anything they'd ever eaten before. They washed it down with starfruit.

"You know, even in secluded corners of the universe, somehow a species that originated on Earth ends up there." the Master said as he chewed his fruit. He was sitting aside of the Doctor in the flowers, watching the juice dribble down his chin.

"I know. I don't think you can go one place in this time that wouldn't have at least some form of Earth influence."

"You know," the Master said, laying his head on the Doctor's shoulder, "I think... if I make it long enough... I'd like to go back to Earth."

"But..."

"I mean it. If I can, I'd like to see it one more time. We don't have to actually go there, but I want to look at it from the TARDIS as it hovers around it or something. It'd give me some peace. I want to be able to look at it without wanting to destroy it. Or without attempting to, at least."

"You still have the urge to destroy things?" the Doctor said sadly.

"Yes. Even now, my head is showing me images of me running over and stamping on all the animals and everything. It's making me want to hurt you. But I'm not letting it overcome me."

"So they're getting weaker." the Doctor said, referring to the drums.

"Yeah." the Master admitted.

"This is so hard. I want to drums to leave you alone, but if that means having you die, then I sort of wish they'd stay. Not that I'd want you to be in pain but..."

"I know what you mean. I hate how they make me feel. But I could live with them being just like background noise. I'd welcome that if it meant getting to spend more time with you."

"You know that if there was anything I could do, I would do it, right? I swear with all my heart..."

"I know, Doctor. Thank you."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something else when he heard a familiar voice.

"Attention visitors. The tour of the second planet of the Jumper System is coming to an end. Please board the shuttle to the third planet."

The Doctor just looked into the Master's eyes and held out his hand. They helped each other up and walked hand in hand back to the shuttle. They found their hotel room on the third planet and didn't even waste time with foreplay. That was the end of the third day. Who knew how long they had left?


	10. Chapter 9: The Last Planet

**Chapter 9: The Last Planet**

**Posted 10 March 2011**

The night on the third planet was spent talking. Sure, there were other things they wanted to do, but it just didn't seem like the time to do it. At the moment, talking to each other and holding each other seemed like the best thing.

When morning came, they were both scared. They tried their best to not let the other know of their fear, but they knew. They knew that it was the beginning of their fourth day together. Would it be their last?

They stood silently and went to meet up with the rest of the tour group. The third planet was quite a spectacle. Animals that walked almost upright. Why did everything always evolve that way? Plants ranging from tiny to skyscraper tall could be found right next to each other.

It wasn't quite as enchanting as the first to, but that didn't matter to either of them. They were equally as fascinated. They'd finally done it. All these years, and they finally made it to the one spot they always aspired to reach. Together.

"Dear guests," the speaker sounded, "thank you for joining us on the guided tour of the Jumper System. We hope your experience was enjoyable. Please board the shuttle back to the first planet where your vehicles are parked."

"We did it." the Doctor said as they hopped in the shuttle.

"I know. Doesn't it feel amazing?" the Master agreed enthusiastically.

"It does. These last few days... have been the greatest ones of my life. And I've had some _awesome_ days in my life."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I'll be honest, I've loved other people. You know that. But... the love I have for you can't be matched."

"That just makes it that much harder..."

"Yes. But I don't regret this."

"Oh, neither do I." the Master said honestly.

The shuttle landed and the Doctor guided the Master by the hand back to the TARDIS.

When they got close to her, they could hear her in their heads. She sounded sad.

"Um... can we sit down for a minute?" the Master asked suddenly.

The Doctor did not like the sound of that. "Sure." he took them over to a bench. "Here. Are you ok?" _What are you thinking? Of course he's not ok! It's happening. Right now. You're losing him._

"I'm fine." the Master's breathing became heavy. "Woah. No. I'm not fine. Doctor..."

"Come on, I'll carry you." the Doctor scooped him up.

"Carry me where?"

"Back to the TARDIS. We still have one last trip to make." The Doctor carried his love into the ship and laid him in his bed.

The Master felt himself be put down on something soft. He heard a sad voice in his head. The TARDIS. After the Doctor placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room, the Master spoke to her.

"I didn't think I'd be back either." he told her. He continued to answer her thoughts out loud. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. No, they're beating very slowly, almost a five minutes between each set of four. There isn't anything he can do. You can't do anything either. Of course I don't want to leave him. Yes, I know how he feels. No, I don't have enough energy to communicate telepathically. Where is he taking me? Earth, good. No, I won't be back. Thanks, I'm glad you forgive me. I'm sure. You can hear them? I know it hurts, stop listening. There, see? I told you you to stop listening. Yes, I know they're getting duller. Would you stop listening? They'll drive you crazy, don't think they won't just because you're a TARDIS. Good. No, you're not annoying me. Last words? I suppose I'll have to think of them soon, won't I?"

"Who are you talking to?" the Doctor asked when he entered the room.

"The TARDIS. Have we landed?"

"Yeah. Do you need me to carry you still?"

"I'm afraid so, I can't move my legs." the Master sounded defeated.

"Don't give up yet. You've still got some life in you." the Doctor effortlessly hoisted the Master into his arms again and carried him out of the room. He took him out of the ship and set him down in the soft grass. It was daylight, but they were in a secluded field.

"Earth?" the Master asked as the Doctor laid next to him.

"The one and only."

The Master reached out a hand and felt the grass. "Yep. Definitely Earth."

"Close your eyes. It'll save energy."

"Why would I want to save energy if I can't even look at you?"

"Master, please..."

"No. I had you bring me here so I could see it. I wanted to be here at my one moment of sanity."

"You wanted to die here all along." the Doctor realized.

"How did you know?"

"Why?"

"It seems right, doesn't it? All the people I hurt, the lives I took. Everything I did. And now I die here."

"Don't talk like that."

"It's true. But I'll stop. I don't want us to fight. Not now. Not like this." the Master felt the Doctor's lips touching his. And it was perfect.

"I love you."

"Do you really, though? It's the end for me, Doctor. You can tell me."

"Would I lie to you?" the Doctor asked sadly.

"Yes."

"Not about this."

"I love you too."

"I know."

"Will you burry me here?"

"I can't do that."

"I know." the Master attempted to laugh, but it took all his breath from him.

"I'll have the TARDIS choose a spot. Somewhere that won't be disturbed."

"We all turn to dust eventually, love. It won't matter whether my dust is disturbed or not."

"It'll matter to me."

"I can't hear them..." The master told what he knew for the last few minutes. He felt tears fall on his cheeks. "Tell that Amy girl thanks. If she hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have told you what was happening."

"But... I thought the whole reason you came to me was so we could reconcile..."

"It was. But I never planned on actually telling you. I was going to say my last goodbyes and leave. But when I knew you had feelings for me... I couldn't pass that opportunity up."

"I'm glad we did this." the Doctor said. "I love you more than anything."

"I'm going to have to stop talking." the Master said. He couldn't catch his breath. And it was getting harder to form coherent thoughts. And it was a struggle to move his lips the right way to make sounds.

"Ok. Master, I know this is scary for you, and sad and... I just want you to know that I love you no matter what and I'm... I'm not angry or upset with you at all, ok?" the Doctor paused to see a little nod from the man in his arms. "You're my world." He felt the Master's heartbeat slow until it finally stopped, and his shoulders slumped back.

**A/N: That's it. That was the end. Sorry if it stank. But I won't know if it stank or if it smelled delicious unless you review! Thanks :D And thanks to all who stuck with me through this! You're the best!**


End file.
